Drabbles of Their Lives
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "Kitten or puppy?"/"…you're putting me in dilemma now, Eve. But since kitten is closer to Ea, I choose kitten!"/"What kind of connection Ea has with kitten?"-collection of A to Z drabbles. AU, lots of Landkarte x Ea hints, and grammar mistake(s).


**Their Daily Lives**

**~Drabbles~**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Family – Friendship

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** lots of _shonen ai_ hints (for those who don't like slash, be careful for the 'T' section), collection of A-B-C drabbles, AU, grammar mistake(s).

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost belongs to Yukino Ichihara & Yuki Amemiya, 'Bohemian Rhapsody' belongs to Queen, and 'Stitches' belongs to it's owner as well.

**Oo—O—oO**

**~A for Admirer~**

"Ea has his own admirers, doesn't he?"

Krowell stiffened at his brother's innocent (yet deadly) question. He thanked God mentally that Landkarte wasn't here currently, or else, he'll get insomnia for this week. Speaking about Ea's sometimes annoying admirers could make that light-haired teen went berserk in second, really.

"I wonder why he never has a girlfriend, even until now…"

Now, the silver-haired teen sighed deeply. **/**_If only you know about the existence of an easily-jealous _yandere_ named Landkarte, Krom-_niisama…**/**

**.**

**~B for Blabbering~**

"EAAAA!"

The dark-haired teen was taken aback when he saw Landkarte ran into him and cried while hugging him tightly. He couldn't say anything—not because of Landkarte's deadly hug, but he couldn't understand what the light-haired teen was talking about.

That's why he hated it so much from a crying Landkarte; he could never understand what he's talking about, or what's the thing he wanted to speak with him.

But somehow, he had a feeling that this accident had a tie with a certain tall and muscular dark-haired man who was eating in front of television.

**.**

**~C for Clown~**

"No_no_**no**_**noooooo**_! Please let me go to my room, Ea—please, let me goooo! I don't wanna watch it anymoooore!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? This is just an usual clown movie for children, isn't it?"

"You have never watched it before, have you? You must be! You'll never want to watch it for the second time in your life if you have! Come on, Tiashe_-kun_! Let's play in backyard now! An innocent child like you should never watch it, even if you're a high-school student like me!"

Tiashe could just blinked his eyes innocently, and followed 'Landkarte_-niichan_' to the backyard—leaving Ea and Krowell behind, sitting on the sofa with two glasses full of strawberry syrup and other snacks on the table while watching _'Stitches'_ like what Zehel asked them before went back to the manor.

Several minutes later, Landkarte must cover Tiashe's innocent ears from the horrified screams inside the castle with pitiful face.

"I've told them before not to watch _Stitches_ in a closed room, haven't I?"

**.**

**~D for Dilemma~**

Ea was really in dilemma.

He was really, really in a deep dilemma.

"Could you, at least, help me to decide what should I do now, Krowell?"

Krowell shook his head in a pity. He couldn't help his pitiful friend this time.

Profe giggled innocently, ignoring Ea's sharp glare. This blond and motherly looking woman was the main reason why Ea had a dilemma, just for your information.

"Now, dear Ea. What'll you choose?"

Ea turned his head to the left to give a hopeful glance at the clueless Landkarte. "You're my only hope now, **my friend**."

Landkarte blinked confusedly. Something wrong has happened here until Ea called him his friend.

Profe smiled gently, Krowell stared at him pitifully, and Ea held his hands tightly near his chest. "Please, Landkarte. I beg you: please save me from this nightmare!"

"Whoa—wait a moment! What happened here, actually?"

"Well, we were playing 'Truth or Dare' just now…"

Landkarte's feeling turned bad instantly when he heard that name.

"…then, Ea chose 'Dare' when I asked him that question."

"What's your 'Dare', Profe?"

"Dress **himself** in lolita outfit, or dress **you** up in the same outfit."

The light-haired boy became speechless after that.

**.**

**~E for Enemy~**

"Landkarte will never have an enemy, won't he?"

Krowell and Kreuz chose to shut their mouths instead of answering Krom's (again) innocent question.

The brown-haired man chuckled softly. "He's a very lovable kid, isn't he? Smiling at everyone, not hesitant a bit to help a stranger in need…"

His two younger brothers exchanged their glances, then sighed tiredly at the same time and thinking a same thing mentally:

**/**_If you know his other side, Krom-_niisama_, you'll never want to repeat it twice in your life._**/**

**.**

**~F for Family~**

"Why did you choose to leave your biological family?"

"Who're you talking to? Me? Or this happy-go-lucky guy?"

"Both of you."

Landkarte and Ea exchanged their glances silently, and then sighed deeply. "Because we won't feel lonely again if we live in the manor," Landkarte answered. Ea, instead of directly answered Krowell's question, took the nearest pen and paper from his table then wrote something.

'_Our existences at our biological family = nothingness_', that's what he wrote on it.

Krowell never asked (or let) anyone asked them that kind of question again later.

**.**

**~G for Game~**

"Whoa—whoa—WHOA!"

"_Haht hap, hou howon_!" (Translation: "Shut up, you moron!")

"Come on, Tiashe, let's go from here—this is not the good scene for someone in your age."

"But Uncle Krowell—"

"No, not at any chance. I don't want to get scolded by Kreuz for letting you seeing that kind of game, ever."

Tiashe puffed his cheek, and followed his youngest Uncle and holding his hand. He really wanted to see his '_nii-chan_' playing that game, actually. But if his Uncle Krowell asked him not to…

…Well, he didn't have any chance to disobey him, anyway.

Krowell sighed tiredly. **/**_Maybe it's a wrong choice to let those girls wrote their name as participants for this game. And who, in the Earth, let that 'Card-Kissing Game' exists in this School Festival?_**/**

Only God knew the answer for that question, Krowell.

**.**

**~H for Hug~**

Ea didn't like it very much if someone hugged him. Whether that people was Profe, his biological mother (scratch this one—his mother would never did it to him, even in his dream), Zehel, or anyone who's close with him.

…well, exception for a certain loafer in a certain condition, of course.

**.**

"Are you okay, Ea?"

Ea didn't answer him. He just turned his head away, not showing his tearful eyes to Landkarte. He didn't like it too whenever someone caught him crying alone in his room. Degrading his self-dignity, he said.

But this time, dignity wasn't the important thing for him.

Landkarte sat next to him, patting his head gently like someone would do to his crying loved one. "No need to hide your tears, you know? It's not a shameful thing to do if you cry after you heard about your mother's death, anyway."

Ea didn't say anything. He just snuggled himself closer to Landkarte, letting himself to be embraced in an affectionate manner.

"There, there. Even if she's gone now, I'll always beside you. I promise."

…he never said that he hated it whenever Landkarte was the one who hugged him, wasn't he?

**.**

**~I for Illusion~**

Landkarte rubbed his eyes twice, thrice, and many times, but the view in front of him hadn't change yet.

Or maybe, it'll not change even if his eyes turned red from too much being rubbed.

Slowly, a wide and happy smile appeared on his lip.

This wasn't an illusion, and he's happy for it.

Seeing Ea sleeping on his bed, wearing his t-shirt (but not his shorts too—he'll never do it unless all of his was being washed in laundry, Landkarte knew it), covering himself with Landkarte's comfy thick blanket, and hugging a doll-version of him was definitely not an illusion for him.

Or, even if that was just an illusion, he hoped it'd get real soon; just like what happened the last time he visited his biological family with Zehel.

**.**

**~J for Jack-in-Box~**

"Control yourself, you idiot—"

"Let me go! I have to destroy that evil toy before Tiashe_-kun_ gets it's negative side-effect!"

"Why the hell you always want to destroy Jack-in-Box every time you see it, huh? It doesn't have any mistake with you!"

"NONONONO**NOOOOO**! IT'LL KILL HIM IMMEDIATELY—LET ME GO AND SAVE TIASHE_-KUN_ NOW, EAAA!"

Profe, who sat next to an eating Zehel, pulled the back of his shirt before the dark-haired man could run away. She had a feeling that Landkarte's 'blabbering' had a connection with something that Zehel has done a few years ago.

"What've you told him about that toy, idiot?"

"Nothing!"

Fest rubbed his head tiredly. He wanted to tell Profe the answer for her question, but it really didn't have any sense.

"He told him that the toy will stole Ea and kill him in a far place," Kreuz voiced what Fest had in his mind with some sweats hanging behind his head.

Zehel sent him a dagger glare.

Several minutes later, an almost dead body of a Verius family member could be seen lying on the backyard's garden. An art work from a furious motherly blond woman, maybe.

**.**

**~K for Kitten~**

Landkarte stared at the fuzzy little creature in front of him with dumbfounded look.

**/**_Those eyes of this little kitten… Kinda remind me of something…_**/** He frowned. **/**_…or maybe someone?_**/**

The kitten meowed, trying to reach Landkarte's long bangs while the light-haired teen wandered deeply in his thought.

**/**_Someone… Someone… This little creature reminds me of someone—a human, of course._**/** He sighed softly, then stroked the kitten's neck gently until it purred. /_But the question is: who is that?_**/**

"Oi, Landkarte. Profe need you at her garden now."

Landkarte blinked immediately. He looked at Ea, and then looked back at the kitten again. At Ea and at the kitten—he repeated it for many times until a question mark appeared on both Ea's and the Kitten's head.

And they jerked in surprise when Landkarte yelled suddenly, at the same time too.

"That's it! I've remembered it!"

"…what the hell is wrong with you today?"

Landkarte grinned widely. "Nothing! Just thinking that you and this cute kitten have similar eyes! See you, Ea!"

As the light-haired teen walked away happily to the garden, Ea and the kitten exchanged their glances in confusion.

**.**

**~L for Lost~**

It happened in their middle school time.

**.**

"Landkarte?"

When he looked behind him, he couldn't find what he wanted to see.

The light-haired teen in carnival costume (just like the other people here—the difference was just the type of costume he wore; a _Pierrot _one) was gone, nowhere in his sight. Ea, who usually sat alone in his room or in a quiet place, started to feel a fear in this unfamiliar place even though he didn't want to admit it.

His hands trembled.

Was he lost? Was he alone now, in this crowded place that far away from the manor?

"Hey, Landkarte—stop playing such pranks!"

But there's no answer.

He stood alone like a lost child in the middle of the crowd, waiting for someone to find him with almost red eyes behind the mask he wore.

Ea really hated it whenever he's alone—he felt like he was being left behind again, just like whenever he was with his real family.

He could just pray that Landkarte would come soon, so that he'd not degrading his own pride in front of public.

**.**

**~M for Mother~**

"How will you describe your mother in a word?"

The three teens thought for a while before Krowell decided to answer the question first.

"Motherly."

Ea, Landkarte, and the dark-haired girl (Eve, wasn't it?) sweat-dropped. "Of course she is, you old man."

"Not all mothers in this world are as motherly as mine, you know?"

"I haven't met your mother yet, so I can't decide if that's objective or subjective." Eve sighed softly. "It's your turn, Landkarte!"

Landkarte frowned. "Why don't Ea answer it first?"

"And why don't you try to act like someone in your age for once?"

Ea agreed with Eve mentally.

"…well, then. Since I don't know my biological mother closely, I'll describe Profe instead—she's a mother figure for me, and Ea too maybe."

Ea just nodded silently when Krowell and Eve turned to see him.

"What's your opinion about her?"

"One word only, right?"

"Yep~"

"It's '_fujoshi_', then."

And when Eve and Krowell turned to see him again, Ea just picked up the sign he had made before; a sign that has '_Agree with him_' on it painted in red ink.

At the manor's garden, Profe sneezed.

**.**

**~N for **_**Nomophobia**_

"Damn it—where the hell is that phone?!"

Krowell, who was just passed by, blinked when he saw the mess in the Landkarte's room. The temporary owner itself was taking out the content of his backpack, throwing it everywhere and almost hit the silver-haired teen's head if Krowell didn't dodge it in time.

"What're you doing, Landkarte?"

"Searching for my phone!"

"…you put it in your jacket's pocket."

Landkarte ran toward his jacket, and then let out a relieved sigh when he found his dearest cell phone in it. "How could you know about its whereabouts?"

"I saw you put it in your jacket before you went to bath."

"…oh."

"And by the way, are you a _nomophobian_?"

"Nope. Not at all. I'm just afraid that I can't call or text Ea again if I lost my phone; it's a pity that he didn't join this club, anyway."

**/**_Just like what I've thought before; it really had a connection with Ea._**/**

**.**

**~O for Or~**

"Which one do you prefer; sleeping or reading?"

"Sleeping, of course."

"Biological family or current family?"

"The later is better than the former."

"Gardening with Profe or riding a hawkzille alone?"

"…kinda want the last, but Ea will never allows me to do it."

Eve sighed. "Poor boy. Then, next question: sugar or chili?"

"Sugar!"

"Kitten or puppy?"

"…you're putting me in dilemma now, Eve. But since kitten is closer to Ea, I choose kitten!"

The dark-haired girl frowned. "What kind of connection Ea has with kitten?"

"Forget it—the next question, please."

"Oh, right. The next one—" Eve grinned widely, Landkarte got his premonition. "—which one will you choose: kiss Ea on his **cheek** or kiss him on his **lip**?"

Landkarte froze. "What kind of question is this, Eve?"

"A kind of question that came out from your beloved mother's mind last night; she sent this to me via e-mail, for your information."

Now, Landkarte couldn't decide whether to head-bang himself to the nearest wall or to throw himself to the nearest river so he didn't need to answer that question.

**.**

**~P for Pet~**

"You have a pet now, Tiashe?"

The little boy smiled widely and nodded happily. "Uncle Krowell gave it to me last night. He said that it's a present from Uncle Kreuz, but when I called Uncle Kreuz to thank him, he said that he didn't give me a present except a prayer."

Landkarte poked the silver-haired man with naughty smirk on his lip. "So this wrinkly Uncle isn't that bad to you, eh?"

Krowell hit Landkarte on his head instead as a reply.

"Ea-_niichan_, have you ever got a pet as your birthday present?"

Landkarte froze, Ea stiffened, and Krowell coughed—not because of illness, but from remembering the accident that happened when they're still in middle school.

"So, have you ever got any pet again after that incident, Ea?"

Ea shook his head morosely. "Relikt never allows me to have one since my puppy died…"

Krowell shot Landkarte an accusing look secretly. "And have you ever found the one who lock it in the storehouse?"

"No, not yet. Fest said that they knew, but nobody told me about it."

"…you better not know about it, Ea."

"Eh? Why?"

"Nah—forget about that. Let's play at the backyard with your kitty, Tiashe_-kun_!"

Ea blinked in confusion, Krowell sighed deeply, while Landkarte just smiled innocently.

Nothing—yeah, not even a pet—could take Ea's attention away from him, right?

**.**

**~Q for Queen~**

"**[**I see a little silhouette of a man—**]**"

"**[**_Scaramouche_,_ Scaramouche_, will you do the _fandango_?**]**"

"**[**Thunderbolts and lightning, very very frightening me!**]**"

Ea blinked. "…should I sing that part?"

Landkarte smiled amusedly. "Of course you have to."

A sigh, followed by a high-pitched (and funny) singing voice; "**[**Galileo! Galileo! Galileo! Galileo _Figaro_—**]**"

Landkarte had to restrain his uncontrollable laughter. "**[**M-_magnifico_~ _ooo_~**]**"

"**[**I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me—**]**"

"—Unfortunately, yes you are, Ea."

Ea clammed up, Landkarte laughed loudly, and Relikt (who was just passed by) covered his mouth so Ea's gloomy aura wouldn't spread fast.

"…You tricked me."

Later, they spent their afternoon with Ea chasing after a laughing Landkarte around the manor.

**.**

**~R for Remember~**

A pair of stoic amethyst eyes looked through the window. The scenery here, in his biological family's house, was very different with the manor; where he could only see car and other vehicles passed by in front of the house and some housewives having their usual conversation.

If not for his mother's funeral tomorrow, he wouldn't ever want to come here again. Not in his current life or next life.

And by the way, this situation—the awkwardness he felt since he rarely communicated with his other family members—kind of reminding him about the first time he arrived at the manor.

**(**_"My name is Landkarte, nice to meet you! And what's yours?"_**)**

Landkarte was an innocent, happy-go-lucky, and cheerful boys back then. And he'd always be, since he didn't change except for his appearance and the pranks Zehel taught him a long time ago.

"Karu_-kun_? What're you doing there?"

Ah, Millea Klein; Tiashe's mother, Krom_-san_'s wife, Kreuz and Krowell's sister-in-law, and his somehow distant relative. She was taking care of the main family's precious daughter: Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg.

"…Nothing. Just remember about the first time I came to manor suddenly, don't know why."

**.**

**~S for Sleep~**

"Get out from my room now, you loafer!"

"But I don't wanna sleep alone tonight!"

"You're a teenager now! Come and realize it already, will you?"

"I do realize that I'm a teenager in growth, but nobody—even you—can sleep alone after watching five horror movies in the dark, can't you?!"

Ea face-palmed. That's why he didn't want to see horror movies in dark room, especially if the other weren't present at the manor.

"Come on, Ea—just tonight, and I won't disturb you again tomorrow!"

"Fine. But bring your own pillow and—wait." Ea blinked and Landkarte just smiled innocently when the dark-haired teen realized something. "Are you going to sleep on my bed, again?"

"Of course~"

"I changed my mind again!"

"Whaaat? But you just—"

Ea gritted his teeth in annoyance. Didn't this moron realize it already by just taking a look inside? "There's no way I'll sleep next to you on my single-bed, you idiot!"

"Then let's sleep in my room tonight! My room is large enough for us and you can hug me instead of hugging the doll version of—OUCH! That hurts!"

**.**

**~T for Tease~**

"You have to tease Landkarte until Krowell laughs as your punishment, Ea!"

Ea face-palmed. Playing poker with this girl was the biggest mistake he had done; and mental note to him, **never** play poker again or something related with luck. His was bad.

And that's the most absurd punishment he ever had, by the way.

**.**

"Oi, Landkarte."

"Yes~?"

Ea coughed, Landkarte smiled childishly, and Krowell stared at them deadpanned. Far behind Ea, Eve was ready to record everything that going to happen.

"Do you like kittens?"

"Of course I am! They're sweet and cute and—"

Landkarte stopped his blabbering when Ea took out something from his pocket, wore it on his head (and made the spectators' eyes widened), and then did something that nobody would dare to imagine:

He meowed.

With his hands in front of his face like a kitten and black _nekomimi_ bandana on his head.

"Let me be your cute kitten tonight, Landkarte."

When Landkarte's face turned all red after Ea licked his own lip (Ea's, not Landkarte's), Krowell couldn't restrain himself from laughing.

Far behind them, Eve was covering her bleeding nose; imagining Ea as Landkarte's 'pet' tonight was bad for her veins' health. **/**_That's flirting, you dumb! But that's okay. I'll consider it as a bonus, then._**/**

**.**

**~U for Urgent~**

"EA! EA! EAAAA!"

Ea frowned. **/**_What's wrong with him again now?_**/**

He could hear fast footsteps that coming his way, a shriek, and a loud sound of heavy stuffs fell to the floor. His amethyst eyes winced when he realized the 'heavy stuffs' was Landkarte himself. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's urgent—urgent—**urgent**!"

Ea sighed, and closed his book. "What kind of urgency this time?"

Landkarte tried to regain his normal breathe before saying something that made Ea face-palmed: "I can't find my cell phone anywhere! I've lost it again—what should I do now, Eaaa?!"

"Have you checked your pockets?"

A pair of electric lime eyes blinked innocently before following Ea's 'instruction'. And when he realized that the touch-screen phone was really in his vest's pocket, he grinned nervously.

"Really—if that's the most urgent thing for you, then what kind of urgency is it if you lose your own soul in an accident, huh?"

"Aah, Ea's worried? I'm flattered…"

"…That's not what I'm talking about, you moron."

**.**

**~V for Verify~**

Kurena and Eve stared the message in Krowell's inbox in disbelief.

Because—seriously? They really were a—

"What're you doing with my phone?"

Both of them almost jumped when they heard the original owner's voice.

"Um… Verifying the gossip?" Eve voiced what Kurena was thinking about. The silent girl nodded slowly, afraid to raise her head and kept looking at the floor.

Krowell frowned. "What gossip?"

"Gossip about Landkarte and Ea becoming lover. Are they really—"

Krowell covered their mouths immediately with his own hands, looking around as if it's a dangerous thing to talk about and a disaster would come if they talked about it publicly. "Never—**ever**—try to do it again or speak it in front of them everyone, okay?"

The girls nodded in unison. Krowell let out a relieved breath.

"You better not. You don't want to die young just because of his anger, do you?"

This time, they shook their head.

"Then be good girls and don't-ever-mention-about-the-message-again."

Nods again, and they ran out from the classroom after Krowell dismissed them.

He face-palmed. "There's no way I'll tell them about the reality, right, Landkarte?"

A creak sound appeared from the cupboard beside the door, followed by a familiar grin on the light-haired teen's face. "Not at any chances if you still love your beautiful soul, Krowell."

**Mental note:** NEVER mention their relationship anywhere, even if you're in the hidden place of the world—Landkarte might be there, hiding somewhere and eavesdropping your conversation.

**.**

**~W for War~**

When he returned to the Raggs Castle backyard, Landkarte's mood became sour immediately. His _yandere_ side appeared again, this time from jealousy.

Krowell, who felt threat was coming to his nephew's side, became anxious instantly.

Meanwhile, those who lacks of sensitivity because too enjoying the game (a.k.a Tiashe and Ea) still playing their game in peaceful world, without knowing any threat that might came to the younger one.

**/**_This is war._**/** Landkarte thought. **/**_Yeah—it really is a war now. With capital '__**W**__'._**/**

From unknown place, Krowell could hear a war drum was being beaten.

**/**_You're one of my enemy now, Tiashe-_kun—_nobody, not even you, can take away Ea's full attention from me._**/**

Far, far away from their playground, Kreuz felt like he was going to take his nephew away for a long time.

**.**

**~X for Xylograph~**

"What're you doing, Landkarte?"

The light-haired boy turned his head to see him, then gave him his usual cheerful and bright smile. "Craving," was his answer; the shortest one in history.

Ea frowned. "You can do xylography?"

"What? Never expect me to do it?"

"Kinda."

"Well, I rarely have a chance to crave, anyway…"

"Then, what kind of craving you're making?"

Landkarte grinned widely, then show something that made Ea froze in shock.

How, in the world, can that loafer make a statue of their chibi version holding each other's hands without any mistake? And the words on the bottom side—

"What the heck do you mean by '_will be married five years later_', huh?!"

"Aaah! Ea's mad! Relikt, please help me to calm him!"

"I'll kill you now, moron!"

"SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE MEEEE!"

Krowell, who was going to enter the room and still standing outside, walked toward Kreuz's room instead and praying mentally that Landkarte would survive from Ea's wrath later.

**.**

**~Y for Yep~**

"Do you like your current family?"

"Yep."

"Do you love them?"

"Yep."

"Do you want to stay with them forever?"

"Yep."

Eve frowned. **/**_Can't this stoic guy give another expression of 'yes' for these questions?_**/** "Then, do you want to kill someone who tries to break your bond with them?"

"Yep."

She's tired enough of hearing that word from Ea.

"Do you want to get married with Landkarte in the future, then?"

"Yep—wait, _**what**_?"

**.**

**~Z for Zealous~**

Landkarte was a zealous people.

At least, that was him in majority people's mind currently.

But in Ea's opinion, vision, sight, or whatever you called it, he's an over-zealous naughty people who almost made him went berserk everyday.

Just like today.

**.**

"Come back here, you fool—GIVE ME BACK MY PHOTO ALBUM **NOW**!"

"Don't wanna! I'll post it to your facebook account!"

"How in the world can you do it? You don't even know—"

"—you forgot to log out after you logged in everyday."

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO DO IT, REUEN!"

"Don't care if you call me with my surname—I'll post it in your account **now**!"

"LANDKARTEEE!"

**.**

That's him in Ea's mind.

And it'll be more accurate than before if someone change the '**z**' letter into '**j**' and add '_easily_' in front of the word, actually.

**.**

**.**

**The End.**


End file.
